1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever head and, for example, to a direct acting type lever head.
2. Description of Related Art
As a probe of a measuring machine that performs three-dimensional shape measurement of a measurement object, for example, a lever head has been widely used. When a three-dimensional shape is measured using the lever head, a stylus tip is made to scan the lever head while being in contact with the measurement object. A displacement amount of the scanning stylus tip is then detected, and thereby an outline of the three-dimensional shape of the measurement object can be acquired.
As an example of such lever head, a leverage-type detector that can switch a measurement direction is proposed (Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 53-121045). In the leverage-type detector, a base of a lever is joined to a rotating body, and the lever performs rotational motion centering on an axis of rotation of the rotating body. Therefore, the stylus tip is displaced following an arc-like orbit.